Conventionally, to manage goods in a retail store or a rental store, an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) tag having an IC chip and an antenna is used (for example, see the following Patent Document 1). For example, loading and unloading management, inventory management, and lending management for goods are performed by attaching the RFID tag to goods and reading and writing data of the goods using a dedicated data read/write device. Since the RFID tag has the IC chip, abundant information such as a date of arrival of goods, to person in charge and as well as a goods code. Since the distance of an RFID tag of a radio wave scheme using a microwave (currently being used at 2.45 GHz) which can communicate is 1 to 2 m longer than that of an RFID tag using electrostatic coupling or electromagnetic induction, it is used in many fields such as article management.
As the RFID tag becomes widely used, it is expected that an OVD (Optical Variable Device) is attached to the RFID tag. The OVD is a generic term of a device exhibiting special optical effects in which a color changes, a three-dimensional image is viewed, or an image changes when looked at from different angles. For example, the OVD is a generic term of a hologram or diffraction grating capable of expressing a three-dimensional image or decoration image using optical interference and a multilayer thin film formed of stacked thin films having different optical characteristics in which the color of the multilayer thin film changes when looked at from different angles. Since these OVDs have the effect of providing an excellent appearance and giving a distinctive impression of a three-dimensional image or color change to a viewer, they are used to produce various printed materials, such as, for example, packaging materials, picture books, and catalogs. Since a high level of technology is required to manufacture the OVD, it is also provided as an anti-counterfeiting means in, for example, credit cards, securities, and certifications.
When the OVD is attached to the RFID tag, there are to following merits. When the RFID tag and the OVD, which are normally attached separately, are integrated by attaching the OVD to the RFID tag, the RFID tag and the OVD can be speedily and easily attached to the goods. By attaching the OVD to the RFID tag, the design or classy feeling of goods can be improved or the counterfeit of goods can be prevented. It is possible to perform true/false judgment of the RFID tag from both a read operation by a reader (or read/write device) and a visual contact by attaching the OVD to the RFID tag for the anti-counterfeiting effect. Even when no reader (or read/write device) is provided, it is possible to perform the true/false judgment of the RFID tag by the visual contact. In the case where the RFID tag to which the OVD is attached is used as an advanced anti-counterfeiting medium, it is possible to perform the true/false judgment even when either the OVD or the IC chip is faked, by recording machine-readable optical information in the OVD and making a connection with information within the IC chip of the RFID tag.
As described above, it can be expected that the RFID tag to which the OVD is attached will develop in various applications.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-78725